


In God we Believe

by aeeris



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira Cries for Everyone, F/F, Fix-It, God Is His Own Warning, Jenny - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Ryo is a crazy kid, Strong Miki, They're a squad and they're a cool one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeeris/pseuds/aeeris
Summary: That one life where Ryo meets everyone earlier, Jenny needs to take a break and everything is better.Or almost.If only he didn't hear God's voice screaming in his mind all the time.





	In God we Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak english so if there are any mistakes please pleeeease tell me ;n;
> 
> Also yeah I changed the summary :^)

Ryo Asuka was six years old when he noticed that something wasn’t quite right with him.

He could talk to God.

His mother used to say that he was gifted, that he shouldn’t fear Him. She said He would always protect them as long as faith resided in their hearts, but she died and God never protected her. Her faith wasn’t enough, and she died and no voice in his head would mourn for his loss.

His father’s heart and mind died with her on that day, and so, Ryo Asuka was left all alone with a voice inside his head.

He never wanted to tell his mother that the voice kept calling him _Satan_.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He spent a whole year under his father’s “care” before he went and killed himself. Ryo wasn’t surprised when it happened, it didn’t hurt, it wasn’t sad. People started talking about the kid who wouldn’t shed a tear. An emotionless bastard. Some said they couldn’t understand, and they called him a demon child.

They said he was unnatural.

He doesn’t remember much about the funeral, a strange woman who called herself Jenny, who was supposed to be his new caretaker, was by his side, with an equally strange smile plastered on her face.  She’d look at him as if he was the most valuable thing in the entire world, and he wouldn’t understand why she did that. For the first time, he could understand what _It_ was trying to say, what _It_ felt. _It_ felt afraid, afraid of that strange woman.

But she was the only one to hold his hand in years, and so he followed her everywhere she went.

And then there was that boy who seemed that he would cry a river.

Only one glance at Ryo’s face was enough to make the endless tears flow.

He thought he was ridiculous. ‘God’ said nothing.

But Ryo, somehow, knew.

‘God’ felt sad. It wanted to cry too.

Later on, out of curiosity, he asked Jenny about it. With as little words as possible, she mentioned a family name ( _The Makimuras, was it?_ ) and a name, Akira.

Akira.

Akira,

_…Akira?_

He wanted to cry too, but the tears wouldn’t come out.

* * *

 

When he turned nine he got in a fight. It wasn’t anything really serious, just some kids making fun of him, the weird boy, the too-pretty-to-be-a-real-boy boy. They lived near his house, but they never dared to harass him there. The reason was probably Jenny, she scared everyone.

So they wouldn’t waste the opportunity to bully Ryo when he was out of Jenny’s sight.

He didn’t even know why he ventured outside in the first place, but here he was now, being pushed around by some older kids. He’s too thin, almost no muscle mass and they are much bigger than him, so he plays the inoffensive part just to avoid getting more hurt. He doesn’t want Jenny to go out of her way to take care of any possible wound.

He plans on just playing along, waits for them to grow bored and leave him alone, but then there’s screaming and kids running away from him, and when he looks back he sees a Very Angry girl, short hair, disheveled clothes from running and swinging her fists in the air.

Her face seems painfully familiar, but he doesn’t know her, even if _It_ says otherwise.

“Are you alright?” she asks, her eyes softening a bit.

He doesn’t answer. She’s a stranger, so he sees no point in talking to her.

But then the brave girl just grabs his hands and then they’re walking, walking away from home. He thinks of protesting, but for some reason he can’t say the words. _It_ says that he owes her this at least, and he thinks that _It_ is right, but doesn’t comprehend why _It_ makes it sound so important.

They keep walking and after a bit she starts talking again, she talks about a cat who seems to never age, about her parents, about the family living next door, about how she’s going to be a big sister ( _“that’s sounds cool right? Mom wants to call the baby Taro”_ ). She talks about a lot of things, he never answers, but she just smiles at him and grabs his hand a little bit tighter.

He thinks he likes her way of holding hands; it’s warmer and firmer than Jenny’s could ever be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Miki Makimura was her name, the first born child of a very catholic couple. They smiled at him and offered some food, they asked his name and that was it, no more questions. No questions about his deceased parents, no comments about his current living arrangements. No whispers behind his back. Just kind smiles, warm food and a kid who wouldn’t let go of his hand.

 _It_ stays quiet the whole time, but Ryo hasn’t even noticed it.

Miki, as Ryo has already noticed, doesn’t mind his silence, she keeps talking about a lot of stuff while he follows her around the house, she’s a bright child and her thought process seems to be quite chaotic, but he can keep up with her pretty well, and while he might not understand some of her concerns ( _“yesterday, I saw a dead cat on the street, no one paid attention to it. I was so sad!”_ ) he is at least trying to.

_Is this what making a friend is?_

The visit doesn’t last long, it is getting late and Jenny would be looking for him. After refusing a ride home, Ryo remembers the crybaby boy at the funeral and decides to ask. Akiko Makimura, Miki’s mother, mentions that yes, there was a kid named Akira, she says that he’s the son the Fudo family. They’ve been friends for years now, but they travel a lot so they’re almost never home. Akira used to stay with them, but he missed his family too much so they decided to take him with them.

“When will they come back?” his voice sounds oddly hopeful, he lifts his head a little bit too much and wants to stand on his toes. Suddenly, he wishes that Miki were right beside him holding both of his hands.

Akiko smiles a bit, but her smile is a bit sad.

“We don’t know, they just moved out last week” she says.

Ryo tries to not think about the emptiness inside him on his way back home.

 

* * *

 

 

He meets Miki Kuroda a month after meeting Miki Makimura, and after a while they decide to call her Miko to avoid confusion. Ryo gets the feeling she doesn’t quite like it, but she never complains so it stays that way.  He also feels weird about his new perception, he thinks Miki might have a lot to do with it, with the girl visiting almost every day and taking him to play outside. She likes to run a lot, and at first he refused, but Miki kept pushing him until one day he gave up and decided to go with it.

He thought her laughter was nice.

Miko likes to run on the river side, so after convincing Jenny that no, no one would eat their heads or kidnap them to do whatever weird occult thing she thinks that will happen, they start going there too, playing chase or whatever silly game they could think of, or just run and compete against each other.

Ryo is always third, and Miki is always first.

Miko just shrugs and starts running again.

Then there was this one day when Miko didn’t make it to their place, or secret meeting place as Miki likes to call it. They wait for her but the sun has started to go down and Miko isn’t showing up, Miki worries that she might be sick but Ryo says that she was fine yesterday.

She still looks worried, and her fingers wouldn’t stay still. He suddenly wants to grab her by the hand just so she would stop doing that.

In the end, they grab their things and start walking again, Miki looks sad and Ryo doesn’t really mind, he doesn’t miss Miko and isn’t really worried. For some reason he gets the sensation that if something did happen to Miko, _It_ would know.

But then Miki says that they are friends, and friends are supposed to be there for each other.

“We should go, she could need us.”

He says no, that it is absurd. He’s sure Miko is alright and why would they go out of their way just because she doesn’t show up for just one day. But Miki has none of that and says that she’ll go with or without him.

So he doesn’t have any other options, right?

_Right?_

They arrive at Miko’s apartment complex, it is already dark outside and it’s cold and they’re shivering because they didn’t bring anything else to wear other than their shorts and a summer shirt. They don’t talk about how worried Miki’s family must be or how Jenny is probably thinking about whatever tragic thing must have happened. Ryo’s sure that if they don’t show up soon they’ll have the entire police looking after them.

“Do you even know which one is her apartment?” he asks.

She scowls at him and just keeps walking. She doesn’t know, but she’s stubborn and Ryo knows she will find a way to get to Miko.

Turns out, it wasn’t that hard, just asking some old ladies tending their gardens outside was enough. They said Miko always helped them with the flowers, and that they should come back and tell them if something happened because she didn’t show up for their gardening meeting either.

Ryo keeps walking and Miki hurries after him.

They arrive at the apartment, the lights are out and they have been knocking at the door for some time now, but no one answers. Miki’s hands are getting colder and colder, her small body shivering even harder than before, but she won’t listen to him when he says that they should go back, that she shouldn’t make her parents worry like that. She says that she’s sure Miko’s inside, that she feels it. Ryo wants to keep denying, but the desperation in her voice stops him.

He sighs and decides to fuck everything and just kicks the door until it breaks, Miki shrieks and tries to stop him, but he has none of that. He’s cold, tired and hungry and Jenny will be mad at him either way. If only he had a weapon things would have been way easier.

Then they hear it, a sound that sounds like something broke, a curse and someone hurrying to get the door.  A big man, probably four times his height (he knows he’s exaggerating, but he is _big_ ) stares at them. He looks mad and tense, and Ryo is a little bit amazed at Miki’s courage when she stares back at him and demands to know her friend’s whereabouts. Her legs are shaking, her hold on his arm is a little bit too tight, but she doesn’t lower her eyes.

The man opens his mouth, looks ready to yell at them when they hear it, it wasn’t loud but it was certainly there. Miki’s face pales, and Ryo gets the feeling that they definitely shouldn’t be there.

Miki has always been too fast, so it wasn’t a surprise when he wasn’t quick enough to stop her from running inside, barely passing between the man’s legs and disappearing in the dark.

Ryo can’t clearly recall what happened, but one moment the man was chasing after her, grabbing her short hair and throwing her small body to the side. He remembers her head hitting the side of a coffee table and her body laying still, not moving. _It_  cries in his head, but it isn’t a scream at the same time. He probably blacked out.

Next thing he knows, there’s a bloody knife in his hands and a dead man at his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been what, almost 3 years since I wrote anything?  
> I've been drawing a lot and felt the need to write too, Devilman has me obsessed twt


End file.
